


all the time in the world f.w.

by loralilovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loralilovegood/pseuds/loralilovegood
Summary: Alexis Lovegood has secluded herself from everyone most of her life, she built walls up to protect herself and to prevent her from hurting others. But all of that changes when she gets paired up with Fred Weasley the first week of  seventh year in Muggle Studies.  She's reluctant to be paired with him; when will she give in... and who's life will be on the line?





	1. The Moon

September 1st, 1995

The moon showed through the windowpane that was placed squarely in front of the bed, illuminating her room just so she could see the outline of Luna asleep on the other side of the room. Alexis sighed and rolled onto her side and grabbed the pocket watch that sat on her nightstand.

4:00 a.m

She mentally scoffed and tore the covers off of herself and pulled herself to sit on the edge of her bed. Carefully tiptoeing across the room, trying not to wake Luna as she grabbed a hair clip off of the nightstand and headed out of her room. It was normal for Alexis to be awake; at least to her. Insomniac nights had kept her up for years. No matter how hard she tried to shut her mind off, it wouldn't. Every thought racing a mile a minute until every last breath was sucked out of her.

She made her way down the small flight of stairs, and out the front door. The freezing air sent a chill down her spine and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She plopped down on the grass in front of the steps and laid down. Taking slow breaths watching it fog in front of her. Most nights weren't like this, most nights she would just read or draw to pass the meaningless hours of not sleeping. But every year near the anniversary of her mother's death, the insomnia was worse, she felt more anxious and like her mind was floating on a rock that kept spinning.

Alexis was extremely close with her mother when she was little, she was her other half. They would spend hours in the garden outside or laying in the loft reading books, or getting into potions that her father would throw a fit about if he knew they were messing with them. But, the stubborn woman she was getting into stuff she rarely had a clue about, ended up getting her killed. It felt like a piece of Alexis's soul was abruptly taken out of her, stabbed and crushed into a million pieces, taped back in the wrong spots, and forcefully put back in. She was only 11 when it happened, a few days before starting her first year at Hogwarts and she dreaded going, knowing that coming back would never feel the same.

Everyone had different ways they coped, Luna spent most of the day outside frolicking around talking to plants and animals trying to keep herself busy. While Alexis kept her nose in a book, trying to convince her father she was okay. Alexis suspected her father never properly handled the situation, he was kept in his room most of the time pacing back and forth, or outside with Luna tending to her mother's garden and babbling some nonsense about nargles.

Whatever the hell that meant.

Alexis grabbed her waist-length, icy white hair and twisted it around her finger, and pinned the clip down against the twisted hair and to her head when someone opened the front door.

She whipped her head around to see her little sister standing there, with her quilt wrapped around her, the moon shining against her face.

"You're awake," Alexis said plainly tilting her head back to look at the stars.

"Fathers pacing again." She laid down next to Alexis turning her head to face her.

"Mhm" Was all Alexis managed to get out.

The duo laid in silence for what felt like an eternity. Luna and she had never been close, not how Alexis and her mother were. They were two different people, Luna was outgoing and positive and grateful life had anything to offer while Alexis felt like she was putting a dampen on everyone's mood and kept to herself most of the time. There was never much for them to talk about any way except for books and art. They rarely had anything to bond about, and after their mother's death, it had gotten worse. The only time they really saw each other was mealtime, for they were in the same house.

"Lexi. Lexi woke up. Luna shook her arm, and Alexis jolted awake to see that she had fallen asleep. The sun was now high in the sky, and its piercing rays were hitting her pale skin.

She slowly propped herself onto her elbows. "How king was I asleep for?"

"Just a few hours. We have to leave soon, there's breakfast inside."

"Okay, I'll be inside in a minute." She rubbed her eyes and sat up fully. After a few minutes, she finally strengthened the courage to get up and walk inside. She walked past her sister and her pacing father who was picking at the skin by his nails till they bled, and to the bathroom around the corner.

She looked at herself in the mirror and hated it. The dark circles consumed her eyes, her face was sunken in and her skin was cold. She looked like a corpse. All summer she spent withering away in her bedroom sitting for hours doing nothing because her body simply couldn't lift herself to do anything. Luna tried multiple times to get her to at least eat something or go outside because the "sun will be good for you." But she never did. It's not that she didn't want to, it's just that she couldn't get her limbs to move. They were frozen to her bed.

Alexis turned the faucet on and let the cold water run underneath her hands. She cupped them and splashed water on her face in hopes that it will give her some kind of feeling to wake her up, but it did nothing. So she did it again. And again, and again. Until she was shivering and the ground was covered in water. She sighed and cast a drying spell to clean the floor and headed out to the kitchen.

She walked out to find Luna, as usual, was mixing something odd in a cauldron and her father was staring into the field out the window.

"Morning." It was almost above a whisper and her throat crooked a little bit when she said it.

Her father's head whipped around and his face looked dazed. "Oh, morning dear. How did you sleep?"

"Fine" she sighed out.

Lie

He stared at her like he wanted to say something but instead, he shut his mouth and continued to pick at the skin of his fingers. Alexis walked over to Luna and peered into the cauldron. Inside was green gunk that was bubbling and smelt like raccoon arse.

"Merlin I don't even want to know what you're doing. Do you have all your stuff ready? We are leaving in like 20 mins."

"Absolutely. Do you Lexi?" Luna said peering up from her potion, a small sparkle danced across her eyes.

"There wasn't much in the first place but-" she started but was quickly interrupted by her Fathers shouting.

"Oh dear oh no no no oh my." He started pacing around the table frantically running his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong father?" Luna immediately dropped her spoon and rushed over to him.

"We haven't any Floo Powder left. And how must you get to school? I can't believe I messed up again. I was supposed to go to Diagon Alley again but I haven't had the time." his voice was reaching a higher volume and his breathing shortened.

"Oh father you mustn't worry, we will just fly of course." Luna grabbed his face in her hands and plastered a smile on her face until his breathing to calm down. She grabbed her things and headed out the front door.

It killed Alexis to see her father like this. He was always uptight and worried about every possible thing, but it seemed as he aged it got worse. When Luna came home and told him Harry had fought You Know Who and that he had returned, it sent him into this spiral. She didn't want to see another War damage him, she wanted to stay and help him, she wanted to assure him things would be all okay. But if Alexis were being honest, she didn't think it would all be okay.

Alexis pushed her worrying thoughts away, grabbed her wand, and walked over to her father, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "It will all be okay father."

Lie

...  
Alexis and Luna made it to Platform 9 3/4 with little hassle. Luna went and skipped off to find Neville leaving Alexis alone in her carriage.

Alexis sprawled out on the seat and opened a book, as the train descended from the platform. After reading a few chapters she found herself starting to doze off when a familiar laughing sound echoed a few seats down.

Just as she got up to see what the commotion was r, two tall red-headed boys popped into her center.

Fred and George Weasley.

They had two small boxes filled with what looked like items they have used to prank people in previous years. The trio stood there staring at each other for 3 very long uncomfortable seconds before one of them piped open their mouths.

"Are you a Malfoy?" George asked, giving off a very "if you are staying the hell of away from me look."

Alexis was shocked. "God no. What makes you think that?"

"You got that white hair and you have a very bitchy look on your face," he replied. Fred elbowed him in the side. "Don't be a tawt," Fred said.

"Oh so just because I have a 'bitchy' look on my face and blonde hair automatically makes me a Malfoy?"

"Yeah basically." The twins said in unison.

God, they were annoying.

She rolled her eyes and made her way back to her seat, but the twins remained staring at her.

"Do you guys need something?" Rolling her head back towards them.

"Are you new?" George peered.

She scoffed. "No of course I'm not new, we've been going to school together since the first year." She honestly wasn't surprised they didn't recognize her. Alexis was an outgoing person until her mother's death, and ever since then, she kept to herself. Focusing on her studies, trying to make her father proud. She had a few friends but they were in other houses so she rarely saw them.

The twins looked baffled as to the fact that she wasn't new. Fred pondered at the fact that if a girl that pretty as that was in his year, he would definitely know she existed. "So what's your name then, girl?" Fred asked smirking as they both made their way to the seats across from her.

"Lovegood. Alexis Lovegood," she said, still not lifting her head from her book.

"Ohhh" they simultaneously said, George, slapping his hand on his knee. "So you're Loon-" Fred jabbed him in the side. "Ow. Luna Lovegood's older sister?" George questioned as he rubbed his side glaring at his brother.

"Mhm," only peering her eyes above her book to see Fred. He was different than he looked when he first sat under the sorting hat. Obviously, they had no clue who she was, but she knew of them. The mischievous twins who caused pranks left and right; she had never seen someone cost their house so many points. He was grown now, taller. Way taller. And the freckles that danced across his nose and cheeks. The goofy little smile lit up a room. She had never noticed it before.

He was gorgeous.

Fred said something that snapped her out of her gaze, and he smirked noticing that she was staring at him. She tried to hide the blush that crept on her checks.

"What did you say?"

He smirked again.

God, he has to stop doing that. It's killing me.

"I said... What are your classes?" He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head continuously staring at her.

"Oh um-" she peered down into her bag pulling out a scroll of paper and passed it to him. Fred snatched it from her hands and both boys studied the paper.

A mischievous smile etched its way onto Fred's face as he glanced up at her. "We have muggle studies together."

"Oh, nice to know," Alexis said nervously reaching for the scroll again, her hands almost shaking. She quickly grabbed it and placed it in between the pages of her book.

George cleared his throat. "Well we will be arriving soon, and we still have half a box of puking pasties to sell."

Fred looked over at him and nodded and began to stand. Alexis nodded and gave a half-smile and returned to her book.

Just as Fred followed behind George out of the carriage he turned and faced her, "See you in muggle studies new girl." He winked and that bloody mischievous grin returned to his face.


	2. New Girl

She felt the heat crawl up her neck as a rosy blush danced its way across her face.

Did he really just wink at me?

Alexis wasn't positive if she actually saw that correctly. She shut her book and buried her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. Alexis was not used to boys giving her attention Most of the time in school they would give her an awkward half-smile and kept on walking. She assumed it was because she didn't look like the other girls. She was aggressively thin, her bones poking out every inch of her body. Her skin was pale and cold. But in reality, it was because she didn't know how to talk to boys, nor did she want to.

She let the thoughts escape her mind. Fred Weasley was just a flirt. Everyone knew that. This was just his game.

A few hours later the train arrived at the platform. She grabbed her things and headed to the great hall for dinner.

Dinner was exceptionally boring that night. She picked and prodded at her food because it tasted like grass and she was never really hungry anymore. Hogwarts had scared off yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and replacing Mad-Eye was a short bumbo that looked like a pink glitter fairy barfed all over her.

That is one strange lady.

"I sense the same as well sister," Luna said as she wiped gravy off the side of her mouth.

Alexis kept her head down but lifted her eyes to Luna's. "I really hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Legilimency." Alexis waved her hand in front of her. "It's creepy. I don't give you permission to be in my mind."

"Okay, Alexis." A soft smile reached Luna's lips.

Luna and their mother were gifted with the powers of Legilimency and to Alexis's dismay, she was not. Luna was always doing it, peering inside her mind to see what was so off about Alexis and trying to help her.

After dinner ended, the two walked in silence to the Ravenclaw common room and Luna parted ways to her own bedrooms. Alexis glanced up at the airy ceiling, stars and constellations danced all over it. Alexis loved this room. On nights she couldn't sleep she would come out here and stare at the sky through the large arched windows. Or she would crawl up in a quilt and read books in the nook that stood in the corner of the window.

Aleix laid down on the velvet couch near the fire as she felt her eyes grow heavy. She was so tired. So damn tired. Emotionally she didn't have the strength to continue this year but she had to, and physically tired because her damn mind won't shut itself off for 5 seconds.

Hours passed, the rest of the students slowly made their way to their rooms and to sleep while Alexis kept herself busy with her book. She hadn't realized how late she had stayed up until the sunrise began to poke its way through the glass windows. She sighed and shut her book, making her way up to her room.

To her relief, both girls she roomed with were still asleep. "Morning Zoe," she planted a kiss on her scarlet white owl that was perched on the open window. A cold draft filled the air. She laid down on her bed and looked at her watch.

5:30 a.m

I can get at least two hours of sleep before I need to go to class.

When Alexis woke up the sun was now shining brightly through the window as the birds sang their chirpy tones.

She looked at her watch again and it showed 9:30.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." she mumbled under her breath. She quickly got up, grabbed her things, and ran out the door. She was 30 minutes late for her class on the first day.

She ran down the corridor and to her first class of the day. Muggle Studies. She opened the door to see Professor Charity Burbage already writing on the board. She quickly turned around and spotted Alexis.

"Ah, Alexis. How nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry Professor," Alexis sighed, scanning the room for an empty chair.

"As you are late you can sit in the middle row next to Mr. Weasley," Burbage said motioning her hand to him.

The heat crawled up Alexis's neck, she bent her head down walking past the other students. When she reached the middle row she noticed he was already wearing a smile.

Fuck.

She nodded at him and put her things down and rested her elbows against the table trying her best to focus.

"Muggles are fascinating people as we already know, and on the board, I have a list of items that most muggles use on a daily basis," she started. "You and your partner will pick one and research it. How they use it, why they use it, and where it originated from." She made her way to the front of her desk.

Signs of annoyance floated around the classroom.

"Why is this even necessary?," she heard another Ravenclaw in her year mumble behind her.

Professor Burbage sighed into her hand."Your partner will be the person seated next to you. You have one week to finish this and present it." She walked to her desk and sat down petting the cat that sprawled itself on the desk.

Alexis's heart skipped a beat.

Oh, merlin you have got to be kidding me.

"I guess it's you and me, new girl." He leaned towards her and that devious smirk appeared on his face.

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes. "I already told you I'm not new." She reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and some parchment. She turned her head to the right, eyeing him.

The smirk left his face and a more serious tone flashed amongst his face. "What?"

"Well pick one. I don't have all day." Her tone was high with annoyance as she pointed at the board.

He sighed, but it almost sounded like it was a sigh of relief.

"Fine. The microwave." he leaned back against his chair folding his hands behind his head.

She turned back to her parchment. "Microwave it is." And she began writing.

Fred’s Pov

She was so gorgeous when she was mad.

Fred did not reach into his bag and began to work on the assignment, he simply kept his place in his chair and admired her from his seat.

It set fire in his chest the way she furiously scribbled the quill, her little white baby hairs falling right above her eyes.

Her eyes. God her eyes.

Confusion, hate, anger, sadness buried themselves in her emerald green eyes. He sensed it, but just for a second when she looked at him, he saw hope dance across.

"So Alexis is it?" he questioned, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Even when they were sitting he towered over her.

Only her eyes left the parchment, she moved them to catch a quick glance. "Yes."

"I like that name. Do people call you Lexi for short?"

"Yes-" she started. She lifted her head all the way facing him. "But not you." She stood up, right as professor Burbage called time, and dismissed them. And just like that, she wished away, leaving him stunned there. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door to catch up with her again.

"Alexis. Alexis" He yelled down the hall until he finally caught up with her.

"What Weasley?" she snapped her white hair and hit her face when she swung her body around.

He ran his fingers through his auburn hair and fashed a toothy smile, "I need the notes, Alexis."

He watched as the realization hit her like a bludger. "Oh right, here." She reached into her bag and grabbed the two pieces of parchment. Just as he grabbed it from her hands, their fingers briefly touched and she flinched.

She quickly turned around and wished down the left corridor, Fred held the parchment in his hand. "Thanks, new girl," he yelled after her.


	3. The Library

Alexis didn't think about him for the rest of the day.

Lie

He crossed her mind in Divination, his scent filled her nose in Charms, his voice haunted her mind in Defense of the dark arts.

She reminisced that he smelled of butterscotch and pumpkin, his voice was raspy and it sent goosebumps up her arms. When he towered over her, she could see his strong build empower her. It made her legs feel wobbly.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, her favorite class.

Fifteen minutes into class, she decided Defense Against the Dark Arts was no longer her favorite. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, and it didn't take much, she mentally agreed that she despised Professor Umbridge and everything that was pink.

Her voice was high-pitched that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The way her heels clicked and clacked made Alexis's ears ring. Umbridge went on about how no one taught the class correctly and that now they have to follow "carefully structured ministry approved" magic.

Boring.

Alexis couldn't pay attention to the lesson for the life of her, thoughts of Fred, and how utterly bored she was floated in her mind.

She heard a few girls snicker behind her and Alexis felt her face grow hot. She flipped her head around to find them stop dead in their tracks when she looked at them.

"Lovegood." the girl on the right sneered.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Shut up or ill hex you." She half-whispered, but it wasn't quite enough.

A small squeak left Umbridges throat.

Shit.

Alexis slowly turned her body around to see Umbridge towering over her desk, hands folded. "What is your name miss?" That vicious fake smile stared into her soul.

She cleared her throat. "Alexis. Alexis Lovegood." Alexis didn't dare to look the snake in its eyes.

"Well Miss Lovegood, we don't 'hex' people in this classroom. Frankly anywhere. Is that clear?" She leaned in, and her breathe smelt of coffee.

Alexis did something she knew she would regret in the future, but it was such a bad habit she couldn't stop herself. This woman was insufferable.

She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Lovegood, as it is seen you cant comply I will need you to come to my office after class." She turned and headed to the board, leaving the other students' mouths wide open as Alexis sat there unfazed.

Class dragged on for what felt like hours, Alexis was the last person to get up. She took her time walking to Umbridge's office. When she arrived she knocked twice, and the door opened itself. There she sat adding sugars to her tea, picture frames of moving cats hung all around her. She stood at the door motionless, taking it all in.

This is a lot to unpack.

"Sit dear," she took a slow sip of her tear and made an ear-shattering slurping sound. As Alexis made her way to the pink cushion seat across from her, Umbridge stood up. "I do not tolerate disrespect in my classroom, nor harassment, or bullying. I will make that you see to that."

Alexis started to open her mouth but a pink feather quill and parchment appeared on the desk. "What is this?" Alexis asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You will write lines. I see it is very effective, especially with that Potter boy," she hissed. "You will write, 'I will not have attitude' three times."

Three times? Oh yes, because this is punishment.

Alexis wished she could have taken that thought back. She picked up the quill, dipped it in ink, and began writing 'I will not have attitude' just as she jumped down a spot and began to write the line again and a burning sensation jabbed at her skin. She tried taking her other hand and rubbing the spot but something was burning through her skin. She started at her hand and cried in agony as the words "I will not have attitude' etched their way into her skin.

She glanced up to see Umbridge had a soft smile on her face, nodding at her head to continue. Alexis wrote the sentence two more times, the pain gradually getting worse as she continued. When she finished she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room turning down the hall and entering an empty closet trying to catch her panicking breath. She had never experienced something so cruel and vial before, she wasn't sure how to cope with what had just happened.

Her left hand was now swollen and a scar slowly began to fade in. She backed up against the wall and slid down pulling her knees to her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. One tear turned into an ocean of them, and she sobbed until her head felt heavy, and no more tears fell out.

She threw her head back and drew a shaky breath and she gathered all her courage to stand up. She opened the door to find the corridor was busy. She couldn't go to the common room because she knew people would be there, She sighed and headed to the library. She kept her tear-stained face down, getting strange glances from other students. To her relief, she found that the library only had a few students in there. She sat down in a chair and pulled out her book to pass the time.

...

Alexis woke up the next day to a pounding in her head, she moaned in pain and laid back down. She skipped her first class because she didn't have the energy to deal with Fred and everyone else. Around 1:00 she got up out of bed and headed to the great hall for lunch, when walking in she found Luna already at the Ravenclaw table with a handful of blueberries in her hand.

"Is there any left Luna?" She asked her sister and she plopped down across her sister.

"What? Blueberries? Oh yes," she passed the bowl over to Alexis.

Alexis sat in silence, her head hung while she shoved blueberries into her mouth.

"Why haven't you told Dumbledor Alexis?"

"Huh?" Alexis lifted her head in a daze, her mouth filled with blue chunks.

Luna moved her hand over to Alexis's and tapped her index finger on the pink scar that hadn't healed yet; Alexis flinched.

"Nothing. Mind your business.' She jerked her hand away placing it in her lap.

Luna sighed. "Stop letting people walk all over you."

Alexis rolled her eyes slamming her hand agitatedly on the table making her sister's water spill over the cup. "I'm not, Luna. Please just drop it."

Luna had mumbled something inaudibly under her breath while Alexis rested her face in her hands scanning over her classwork that she needed to finish. A few minutes later Luna finally spoke up, but she wasn't talking to Alexis.

"Why hello Fred Weasley." Her back was to him and he was still a few feet away, but Luna had still sensed his presence. Alexis's head shot up to see the tall redheaded boy making his way around the table flashing a smile and plopping down right next to Alexis.

"Hello Luna, How are you?"

"I'm doing exceptionally great at the moment. I'll see you to it, as you have to talk to my sister." She grabbed her things and skipped off to the Gryiffndoor table taking a seat next to Neville.

He waved, his smile returning as he turned his face to Alexis's. "And may I ask how are you?" His breath smelt of mint, it brushed against her skin leaving a trail of goosebumps on her arm.

She shook it off. "Do you need something, Weasley?" She sighed flipping the pages to her book.

He inched closer.

Back away.

"Yes, just curious why my partner wasn't in class today."

"Sick" was all she managed to say. He was so close to her, she didn't dare to turn her face to make eye contact. He made her too nervous.

"Hmm well we have a lot to get done, might as well start it. " He laughed under his breath reaching into his bag to pull out several pieces es of parchment.

Alexis snapped her head to face him.

He is gorgeous.

His auburn hair fell right above his eyebrows that perfectly framed his face. Little brown dots covered his nose and cheeks.

"No," she snapped. She wasn't entirely sure why she said that so harshly. The Great hall was way too overstimulating and she needed to get the hell out of there.

Fred shot his head up arching one eyebrow at her. "Well, then how would you like to continue this Alexis."

"The Libary." She finally spoke after 10 long awkward seconds. "It's more secluded there."

"Oh really now" The mischievous grin made its way across Fred's face as he leaned back, crossing his arms in from of him eyeing Alexis up and down.

Alexis gasped, repulsed by his reaction. "Oh god no Fred Weasley, I just need quiet to focus." she grabbed her things glaring at him.

He winked at her and stood up grabbing her things from her arms. "Well come on now, we don't have all day." Alexis felt her face grow warm. When he bent down to grab her book, his scent enchanted her. She gave him a soft smile. They walked side by side all the way to the library.

What the hell am I getting myself into?


	4. The Party

The Party  
Fred's Pov

As they walked side by side together to the library Fred came to a realization about a few things. He towered over her, and he loved it. She was so tiny compared to him, he just could just pick her up with ease. He also noticed she was very shy, nothing like her sister. He had a few conversations with Luna; she was bright and bubbly and childlike. Alexis was quiet, her real feelings masked away and he saw it.

When they reached the library she almost walked past it, so instinctively he reached his hand out to her waist and pulled her in the direction where she needed to go. She flinched ever so slightly at his touch and he saw her pupils grow. "It's over here." His voice was low and his hand still on her waist. She twisted her body so that his hand dropped and she nodded, her cheeks blushed with the slightest tint of pink.

He walked in behind her, looking up at the rows of books sorting themselves. The library smelt of parchment and he found it comforting. He spotted an empty table, and she followed him and he sat her things down on the chair, sitting across from her.

"Okay so I have the majority of it done, but there's still a little bit of it left like why the muggles use it." She pushed the piece of parchment towards him and a book, while she opened her own.

He nodded and opened the book. 30 minutes had passed and he still had barely anything written down, he couldn't focus. She was gorgeous. He admired the way her hands effortlessly put her silky long hair up with a clip. He admired her face when she concentrated on her writing. The way her brows furrowed when she read the tiny little prints in the books.

He slowly closed the book and inched forward to her, resting his head in his hand that was propped up on the table. He stared at her. His eyes danced around her face, her arms, her body.

Merlin, she is just magnificent.

She was still writing away furiously, "Do you need something?"

"You have really pretty eyes." There was no point in dilly-dallying around he wanted to get straight to the point; she was too memorizing to focus on anything else. The mystery about her is what kept dragging him in. Making him yearn for more. She was like the ocean, he gave in and she only would push back.

Her face instantly turned a bright shade of red as she sprung her head up at him. It made him giggle under his breath.

She stuttered, forgetting how to even coherently form a sentence. "Thank you."

He smirked leaning back against his chair. He liked that he had this kind of effect on her. That even the slightest touch from him or words made her flustered. "You're most welcome darling."

She glanced up at him and looked him in the eyes. Searching for some kind of sign to tell her if this was his little game. A million thoughts raced through her mind.

"Alexis, have you got anything planned for next weekend?" He leaned in closer to her this time before, so close he could see how the dark circles consumed her pale features. Oddly enough, he liked it.

She shakily dropped her quill and sighed rubbing her temple with the palm of her hands. He noticed a pink scar on it, but too afraid to ruin the moment he didn't ask about it. "We are supposed to be working Fred."

He laughed into his hand, "Don't ignore my question."

She continued to ignore his question.

"Gryffindor is hosting a party Friday night you should come."

She scoffed. "I don't do parties."

"It'll be fun," he said in a little sing-song voice. "Come on what's the harm?"

"I don't know."

"Alexis give me one good reason why you 'don't do parties'" he hounded. He was not going to leave without her saying yes.

She sighed, clearly annoyed with his constant nagging. "They are loud."

"Pft. That's not a good reason."

"It is for me."

He abruptly stood from his seat causing Alexis to flinch, "I'll see you Friday at 8. Gryffindor common room." He grabbed his things and started to leave.

"I said no," she yelled after him.

He swiftly turned around and looked her in the eyes and winked, leaving Alexis stunned.

Alexis's Pov

The next few days Alexis rarely had time to process her little incident with Fred. He was just trying to mess with her.

But why is it working so well?

Pft a party. He's sure the comedian.

Parties were the complete opposite of what Alexis saw as "fun." She went to one in her fourth year, it was in the Hufflepuff common room. The loud music and shouting coming from other students left a ringing in her ear and a pounding in her head. Everyone was drinking and listening to some absurd music. It also annoyed her that everyone else was having a grand old time with their friends and she was left to fend for herself.

She hadn't seen Fred since their study session at the library, and not surprisingly at all, he didn't get anything done. Not that she didn't mind doing all the work because she knew that it would be correct. She just didn't see why he dragged her out there just to sit there and stare at her obnoxiously. 

On her way to muggle studies on Friday she mentally prepared herself for what had to come. She had kept herself out of trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the words on her hand no longer hurt. All that was left was a small pink scar that if you stared really hard at it, kind of looked like a sideways jellyfish. Alexis tried not to stare at it too much though because the memories that swarm back into her vision made her nauseous.

As Alexis walked into her first class, she saw Fred already seated in his seat. His hand was ruffled in his hair, his brows knitted together as he concentrated on something in front of him.

She slowly stalked her way over to her seat, carefully plopping down. He noticed that she had sat down, and a glow danced across his face. He was always too overly happy to see her. It unsettled her.

Why would someone be joyful to see me?

She slowly passed his part of the parchment to his side of the table, lingering her stare too long at him. "Here. This is your part, I finished it for you." She felt herself get lost in his eyes, they were so memorizing.

He smiled a soft smile and picked it up reviewing the parchment his eyes danced back and forth. "Thank you."

Besides when she presented their little project, those were the only time they really spoke. Alexis felt relieved. Relieved she didn't have to stress or worry about what to say back to him; relieved she didn't have to over-analyze everything he said to her.

As they were being dismissed Fred reached down and grabbed her quill to her and stretched his hand out to give it to her. "I hope to see you tonight."

"You'll be disappointed." She tried to grab it but he snapped his hand back pulling the quill to his chest. he leaned in a little too close and his intoxicating scent filled her lungs. He leaned down right to where her ear was.

"I hope you don't disappoint me," he said in a chilling whisper, his voice was raspy and when he pulled his face back into her view he noticed her face was flustered and her breath had shortened. He winked and placed the quill into her shaky hand. When Alexis looked up again he was nowhere to be seen.

Alexis sat there stunned at what just happened. He was so close to her. Too close. She shivered at the thoughts and left the classroom in a hurry.

...

7:30 p.m

Alexis debted going to that party for only a few seconds and she agreed it was best not to. Her dorm room was empty. she assumed the other girls were at the party too. She rubbed her eyes and started ahead on homework that wasn't due for another week until she heard a soft knock come from the other side of her door.

Her head shot up, and her first immediate thought was, Is Fred really knocking on my door?

She slowly stalked to her door, her heart pounding in her ears. She only cracked it to see that to her relief it was only Luna.

Only Luna.

God, what could she possibly need?

She put up a frontal, "What's up Luna?"

Luna stepped into the room, eyeing her messy bed. "Seeing if you were ready of course."

Alexis rubbed her temple and sighed. "Ready for what Luna? Come on you gotta give me something to work with I can't read minds."

Luna was wide-eyed, "The party. Someone asked you to go, so you're going."

Alexis stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you- You know what I don't even care." She threw her hands up in the air "I don't want to go to some stupid party that a stupid boy asked me to go do. He probably asked like 16 other girls."

Luna stepped towards Alexis brushing her hand against her arm. "I think you should go, it would be good for you. Good to get some kind of social interaction."

Alexis flinched, raising her voice at Luna, "You do not get to tell me what's good for me. I'm doing just fine."

Lie

"Just drop it, Luna."

Luna nodded and left the room without another word. Luna was used to Alexis's unreasonable temper, it didn't bother her anymore. She just wished she could've helped more.

Alexis sat back down on her bed, rethinking everything. A slaty tear slowly rolled down her left cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She really had no idea why she overreacted like that. She was too hard on her sister sometimes; Luna just wanted the best for her.

Theoretically, what's the harm if I went for just a few minutes?

No. She tried to brush the metal thought away but it kept squeezing its way back in, nagging at her. Maybe Luna was right, maybe it would be good for Alexis to have friends. Alexis just didn't want to burden anyone with her problems.

At 8: 15 Alexis got out of bed and changed into a simple yellow sundress that stopped right before her knees. She slipped on matching converse that she had got from a muggle store a few years back. She had no clue what people even wore to parties. She walked over to the mirror that stood above the dresser. She took her hair out of its clip and it fell down to her waist, it had a slight wave in it.

She tried to recognize the person in the mirror but she couldn't. Exhaustion consumed her face, leaking out of every pore. Her skin was frail and pale, looked as if it was made of glass, and if someone were to come to close, or push her too hard she would crack.

She made it to the Gryffindor common room by 8:30 on the dot. Back in her third year, she overheard someone bragging about how they had a nice bookshelf in their common room; so Alexis being who she is bribed some first year to give her the password.

Am I going mental?

Alexis laughed to herself before she mumbled the password and the door slowly opened. The music boomed loudly throughout the room. When she walked inside the smell of sweat and cheap perfume filled her lungs. She stood there awakened fidgeting with her fingernails when a familiar voice called her name.

Oh, bloody hell here we go.

She turned to her right, looking where the sound came from to see Fred standing tall leaning against the wall with a cup in his hand. His auburn hair was ruffled in every which way, and his eyes were red. He was drunk. He slowly stalked over to where Alexis was standing.

"I thought you weren't coming new girl?" His words were slightly slurred and he breathes smelt of Fire Whiskey. He was towering over her, one strand of hair fell right in front of his eye. She eyed him, taking him all in. His biceps stood out in the red polo he was wearing.

"I wanted to see what all the talk was about I guess."

He leaned in closer to her their faces inches apart. "I can't hear you darling you're going to have to speak up." He took another sip of his drink.

Alexis felt her breath hitch in her throat. She spoke louder this time. She felt the vibration of the bass move through her body leaving a ringing in her ear. It was too much, she felt herself grow overstimulated. The next thing she knew his hands had a strong grip on her wrist and he was dragging her towards a bowl. As she was being pulled she saw her fellow classmates, dressed in little clothes as possible all dancing on each other.

"Here. A drink." He handed her a cup with some red liquid in it. She took it and sniffed it.

God this smells like Goblin piss

"No thanks, I don't drink." Her face scrunched up, as she gave the cup back.

"No worries." he took the drink and swallowed it himself; it burned his throat.

Alexis glanced around and slowly grew anxious, Fred kept trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear nor understand him.

"Thank you for the invite Fred but I think I'm going to go."

"What? No!" He whined pulled her back towards him.

She yanked her hand out of his strong grip. "No, really I'm going to go Fred please let go of me."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Obviously, he really had no idea what was going on or why Alexis was leaving. "Okay, well do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"No."

"I'm walking you." He put his drink down on a nearby table. Alexis tried to fight him but he wouldn't have it.

"Seriously I don't need you to walk me." Alexis was getting annoyed that he wasn't catching the hint. Alexis just wanted to get the hell out of there so she could crawl into bed. Her safe spot.

"I'm not letting a girl as beautiful as you walk along these corridors when half the school is drunk. The boys here are ruthless." His voice was stern and his eyes pierced into her soul. "Now walk Alexis."

Alexis stopped dead in her tracks and felt his face grow hot. She folded her arms and frowned, only continuing to walk because he gave her an 'if you don't walk in carrying you' look. They walked in silence all the way to her common room, she stayed on the other side of the corridor, feeling his stare burn through the back of her head.

She reached the portion and mumbled the password, only to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets, his head hung low. A smirk appeared on his face as he bid her goodnight. Alexis rolled her eyes and walked to her dorm, only taking her shoes off and crawling into bed. Her eyes were heavy, and as she slowly started to drift off thoughts ran through her mind. Thoughts of him. Thoughts of his smile, his body, his laugh. Thoughts of his stupid little smirk made Alexis feel weak in her legs and her ears grow hot.

A soft smile danced on her lips and her mind's last thought was him.


	5. Lover is a Day

song of the chpater - lover is a day by cuco

October

Over the last few weeks, Alexis had distanced herself even more. She had the occasional conversation with Fred here and there, but he seemed to find contentment in someone else. Even though the best tests were months away, she felt you could never be too prepared. Most of the time she hid out in the library, her nose buried in a book. At times she couldn't help but overhear the little golden trios hushed whispers. Foolish they were, always getting themselves into trouble. Putting their noses where it didn't belong.

Alexis couldn't say much to that though, she always found herself getting into trouble too. No matter how she tried not to. Surprisingly she managed to not have another little run-in with Umbridge. Although she did find a few students here and there leave the professor's office with tear-stained faces and swollen hands.

Alexis woke up one morning to see one of her dormmates still rustling in bed, sniffling. Alexis rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed to see the dark-haired girl was crying. She wasn't particularly close with Cho Chang because she was a year younger than her, but they had the occasional run-ins. A nod here and there, and a half-smile.

"Cho?" Alexis asked quietly and the sniffling quickly stopped. "Are you okay?" Comforting people wasn't in Alexis's area of expertise but she thought she give it a shot because whenever Alexis was upset she wished someone, anyone would have asked if she was okay.

Cho sat up quickly in her bed. Her face was swollen and red, snot dripped from her nose. Not her best look. "I'm sorry Alexis. Did I wake you?"

"No. You're fine. I was already starting to wake up." She tilted her head to peer at the girl. She noted her eyes were droopy and red, it looked like she had been crying for a while.

Alexis cleared her throat. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alexis tried not to pressure, but she couldn't help but feel curious about what Cho was crying about.

At that moment Cho broke down into a sob. "I just miss him so much-" she choked on her own words. "I'm so scared. No one believes he is back but I know it." She kept stuttering over her own words forgetting how to form a coherent sentence. "I can't believe he was killed it's mental." Cho continued to rant until she couldn't speak anymore.

Alexis felt out of place, maybe she was pushing the boundaries. But she didn't care. This poor girl needed someone. Alexis knew what it felt like to lose someone dearest to her. She still hadn't fully recovered, a piece of her soul still damaged. She walked over to Cho's bed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her head down to her shoulder and caressing her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I know it's hard, I know what it's like to lose someone you love." She slowly rocked back and forth until Cho's breathing leveled out. "It's all going to be okay I promise you."

Alexis wasn't used to comforting other people besides herself, she hoped she had done a good job. "Thank you, Alexis. Sometimes it feels like no one understands, nor cares. " Cho whispered slowly wiping a tear from her pink stained cheeks.

Alexis rose from Cho's bed, "Of course." She walked over to her trunk and started to grab a jumper and leggings. It was a Saturday and the leaves were turning red and falling shifting to the ground. Alexis's favorite weather.

Cho spoke softly once again, "Do you want to go to breakfast with me?"

Alexis was shocked, she usually wasn't invited to things. "Yeah, I would love that. Just let me get dressed." She swiftly turned around and finished getting ready.

There's something about trauma that brings you closer to people, a bond that no one can explain. You share something with that person, an unbreakable connection.

From that day forth, Alexis could proudly say she had a friend.

...

While things on Alexis's end seem to be going well, Hogwarts was slowly starting to fall apart. Crumbling under the touch of Umbridge. Dumbledore had left, leaving everyone in utter shock. No one knew why. Taking his place was no other than Professor Umbridge leaving the ministry completely in control of the school.

She weaved her way in and out of classrooms, questioning every teacher. Looking like she was all going to give them the sack.

About a week later Alexis and Cho sat in the quad during lunch, surrounded by other students. It was relieving to have a friend. Someone you can talk to, so you don't have to bottle it all up. Cho was an excellent listener and they had more in common than she thought they did.

Alexis was popping grapes into her mouth when Cho let out a loud cackle. "What is so funny Cho?" Alexis giggled.

"Fred won't take his damn eyes off of you. It's like he's in love." She wiggled her finger in front of Alexis's face.

Alexis swatted the finger away, her face growing hot. "Shut up Cho. You've gone mental." She glanced to where the twins were, just across the quad. They were throwing what looked to be a fireball back and forth while other students watched and cheered them along. She noted that every time Fred tossed it, his eyes made their way to hers.

"Lexi Seriously. You have to admit he is cute. Why don't you go for him?" Cho reached for a grape that was in Alexis's hand and she glared at her.

Cho wasn't wrong. He was gorgeous. Everything about him made her knees weak. She began to nervously pick at the skin on her nail beds.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I've never even talked to boys like that before. It is so difficult for no reason." She laughed softly to herself. "And honestly now doesn't seem like the time to go and get a boyfriend, I mean look," she waved to the people around her. "Everything is going to shit. bet you there's gonna be another war at this rate."

Cho raised her arms in triumph. "That means it's perfect timing. Die loving someone. I know Cedric did." Cho seemed to doze off for a quick second before snapping back to reality. She opened her mouth to speak again but she quickly shut it and hung her head low. Alexis turned around to see Professor Umbridge walking toward the twins with a furious look on her face. She quickly burned out their fireball with a swish of her wand and moans of annoyance came from the students surrounding her.

The rest of the quad fell into an eerie silence until Umbridge walked away. Alexis saw George kick the ground in triumph and Fred tried to assure him that overreacting was not going to help their little situation. George nodded and walked off leaving Fred there on his own. he glanced up at Alexis and their eyes locked until she quickly turned her head, breaking the contact. He smiled to himself and walked over to Cho and Alexis, his hands made their way to his pockets.

"Hello, Ladies." He took a seat next to Cho, directly across from Alexis.

Cho nodded towards him giving him a small smile. "Fred."

Alexis only looked up for a second and smiled, before she went back to her grapes. Cho cleared her throat, trying to signal Alexis to try and stop the awkwardness, but Alexis was oblivious.

"Oh, look there's Harry. I'm going to go talk to him." Just like that Cho upped and left.

The tension between the two left was thick. Fred sensed she was uncomfortable so he tried to relieve it. He leaned forward and plucked a grape that was in her hand. "Don't mind if I do." He threw the grape up in the air and caught it with his mouth.

Show off.

"Wow, you are truly so talented Fred," Alexis laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"Anything to get you to smile." He winked and continued to take another grape.

That damn wink.

"Bloody hell can you stop taking my grapes." She swatted away his hand and he laughed. "Go get your own food."

"Okay," He stood up and gestured with his head to follow her. "Come with me."

"What?"

"I said come with me," he drew the words out very slow. It would be a shame for me to eat by myself."

Alexis scoffed. "I can't leave Cho I'm waiting for her."

Fred inched closer to where he was sitting and placed his hand down on the table. "Alexis," Her name slipped off his tongue with ease. "I think she will be just fine without us." He motioned his head to where Cho was standing and Alexis saw her talking with Harry with a glistening smile on her face, Harry's face was tinted pink. Alexis's heart warmed knowing Cho seemed happy again.

She sighed and obliged. "Okay but only for a little bit. I have to study."

She assured her and walked behind her through the quad. Suddenly, Alexis felt a firm hand place itself on the lower part of her back, leading her through the swarm of people. She slightly shivered at his touch. As she walked into the corridor Alexis made eye contact with Cho signaling for help, and Cho gave her a thumbs up with a big smile on her face.

Not the reaction she wanted.

When they walked into the Great Hall his hand was still ever so slightly caressing her back. He ushered her to an empty spot of the Gryfindor table, this time choosing to sit next to her. He was so close to her, she could see a faint scar that rested above his eyebrow that she hadn't noticed before. He filled his plate, whilst Alexis sat there observing every inch of him. He had a particular amount of scratches and scars that played upon his body. Alexis's curiosity got the best of her.

"How did you get that scar?" Her voice was soft, and he smiled at her words. He turned his head towards her. "Which one darling?"

Alexis hated to admit the things it did to her when he called her those words. She didn't want to admit it made her insides feel like jelly, that he made her stomach twist and turn when he looked at her. That he made her legs weak when he winked at her, the way he would run his hands through his hair when he talked. Alexis didn't want to put herself on the line, she didn't want to be vulnerable. But every second near him she slowly felt her walls crumble down.

She eyed his eyebrow. "The one up there." She took her finger and pointed to it.

He slowly took a bite of his food, only leaving his entrancing glance at her once. "When I was 10, Bill, George, and I were playing tag. Bill came up to grab me, and I tried to jump away but I ended up falling and landing face flat on a rock. I needed 10 stitches. My mum wasn't too pleased either."

Alexis's face fell. "That sounds awful."

Fred giggled softly. "Don't worry, that was a long time ago, and see I'm still here perfectly fine."

Alexis smirked, "I wouldn't say complete fine." She couldn't resist but laugh a little at her own joke.

He nudged her side. "So Lexi do you have any scars?"

She quickly moved her hand to under the table. She did have scars. Lots of them. Most of them did a remarkable job of staying with her all this time. Alexis wasn't much to play outside, so most of her 'scars' were just trama.

"I didn't play much as a kid."

He dropped his fork. "What?" he almost shouted. "How did you not play as a child?"

Alexis felt her body grow warm and her eyes started to burn as tears prickled at the inner corner of her eyes.

I didn't play as a child because of my very own mother, my best friend has ripped away from me. 

Alexis couldn't say that of course, so she just tilted her head down low picking at the ends of her hair. Fred started to sense that something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he knew something in that last sentence had set her off. She was a ticking time bomb, and if you said the wrong thing or pushed her too far in an away way, she would explode.

"I'm going to teach you how to play tag."

"What?" Her head shot up.

"Yes, I'm going to teach you loads of games to play. It'll be a blast." He beamed at his words.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh don't be silly of course it will."

Alexis couldn't help but smile at his persistence. "Okay Fred," she sighed. She broke their gaze and danced her eyes around the room.

"She did it to Harry too." Fred broke the silence. He tried to stop the words before they came out, but he couldn't. He wanted her to know that he understood. That he would be there for her if she just let her guard down.

Her eyes drooped down and he sensed she knew what he was talking about. He slowly reached out his hand to grasp the one with the faint tinted scar on it. She flinched slightly at his touch trying to pull away, but the grip on her wrist tightened. His hands were warm and big, elapsing perfectly over hers.

"I just want to see it, Alexis. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

She tried to speak but no words came out. They were blocked by fear. Fear of the memories that came hauling back into her mind, fear of what might think of her. he took his index finger and slowly traced over the scar. "Does it hurt?" His voice was hoarse.

She shook her head.

He slowly put her hand down on the bench that sat in between then, and she pulled it to herself the second he placed it down.

"If she does that to you again, you tell me. Do you understand?" His voice was serious. Demanding. Possessive.

Alexis's ears turned pink at the sound of his deep voice. "Why?"

He smiled at her and reached his hand towards his face. He slowly tucked the one loose strand of hair that fell from her clip behind her ear. Her eyes dilated, and she felt goosebumps travel down her skin.

His thumb traced the outline of her jaw. "She may just find some puking pasties in her tea."

Alexis grinned from ear to ear, "I like the sound of that."


	6. The Halloween Ball

Fred's Pov

Fred found himself yearning to be around Alexis more. He felt this desired need to be with her at all times, to protect her. To make sure no one would hurt her. Slowly more and more every day she would open up a little bit more, giving him an inch. Till he pushed it and he seemed to always strike a nerve and she would always crawl back up.

During the last week of October Fred was lurking around the corridors trying to find Cho. Surely enough she was with walking with the blonde-headed git Cormac Mclaggen. He whistled and the duo turned around. Cho smiled walking towards him, while Mclaggen just sneered.

Fool.

"How are you,, Fred?" Cho asked once she had finally caught up to him.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm alright," she said.

"Great. Have you seen Alexis? I need to ask her something." He was anxious, bouncing from one foot to another.

Cho's face light up. "Oh yes! I saw her go into the library just 15 minutes ago."

He dints say another word, he just nodded and stalked off. Fred wasn't sure what he even had in mind. He just wanted to see her. He wanted to see the way her ears turned pink whenever she smiled. He loved the ways her icy baby hairs fell right above her eyebrows. He always had to resist the urge to sweep them out of her eyes with his fingers.

He walked through the doors, and to his relief there she sat at the round tables in the far back corner. Her feet rested upon the table, a pencil behind her ear while a concentrating look played upon on her face.

Beautiful.

"Just the person I was looking for." He beamed at her. She quickly lifted her head and took her feet off the table allowing room for him to sit down next to her.

"What do you mean." She blushed and Her eyes traced their way back down to her book.

"I wanted to see if you were doing anything love." he grabbed her book from her hands and she flinched reaching for the book, but she failed. He held it above her head where she could not reach and waved it, taunting her. "What the hell is this? Looks boring."

Right when his eyes averted she reached over and plopped the book out of his hand. "Pride and Prejudice." She licked the tip of her index finger and began turning the paged. "You made me lose my spot," she sighed.

"Pride and what now? Fred asked clearly confused.

Alexis giggled softly under her breath. "Pride and Prejudice. It's a muggle book, Hermionie recommended it. It is actually quite good."

Fred led forward placing his elbows on his knees. "Well tell me about it."

Alexis's eyes looked up and locked with his. Surprise flashed across her eyes. He could see light build in them, he felt himself get lost in her emerald pool when she spoke. It was soft, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's a classic," she started slowly shutting the book and pushing it near him. She inched forward and her scent filled his lungs. "The story is about a woman named Elizabeth Bennett-"

His concentration was interrupted by thoughts swarming his mind. He was so entranced by how she was so passionate about a silly book, how she seemed so happy that someone asked. He was memorized by the way she moved her hands around when she talked. The way her lips moved so effortlessly. They looked so soft, and warm. Inviting. Almost begging him to just lean in and place one small little kiss-

His thought was haulted by his little brother Ron coming up and asking him a question. Annoyed that Ron was bothering him, he turned his head and sighed. "What Ron?"

"Wheres Geroge? Harry, Hermione,, and I need to talk to you guys. It is important." Ron looked anxious, biting the skin of his lips.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know probably off snogging Angelina."

Alexis giggled under her breath.

Ron's face turned serious very fast. "This isn't a bloody joke Fred."

Fred sighed rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand. He stood up glancing down at Alexis. She looked so small and innocent sitting there her neck bent all the way back so she could make eye contact with him. He took his index finger and slowly brushed one of her longer baby hairs behind her ear. He felt the goosebumps trickle her skin. He nodded to her goodbye, but couldn't help but feel his stomach drop when he saw her face fall. She looked disappointed. Like she really wanted him to stay. He pushed the thought into the back of his head and He and Ron set off to find his twin.

"How important is this exactly? You intuptred a very vital conversation."

"Important enough. What are you even doing with Lovegood anyway. her family is a pair of bloody weirdos." Ron laughed.

Fred felt the anger slowly grow inside of him. "Shut your mouth,, Ronald."

Ron threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay. My bad. I didn't know you were that crazy for her. You and Neville both."

They rounded a corner and sure enough,, George was hunched over Angelina. Fred shouted to get his attention "Ayo" he motioned for him to come over. George rolled his eyes and pressed a long kiss on Angelina's lips before strutting over to them.

"I thought that was just a one-time thing mate." Fred nudged his twin's side before Geroge shot him a glare.

"Well spit it out you two what is so bloody important?" Geroge was irritated.

Fred scoffed. "Beats me. He won't tell me."

Ron sighed walking down the corridor leading them to an empty classroom where Harry and Hermione already sat. "Just wait and hear it from Harry."

Geroge huffed and the twins followed their little brother at the heel, eager for what was waiting just around the corner. When they finally did round the corner, Ron led them into a dimly lit classroom. The windows were opened slightly and you could hear the bluejays just outside. The classroom smelt of old books and a previous potion residue that was on the ground. Sitting in the far back left corner was Harry and Hermione. Hermione as usual was hunched over a book her frizzy curls dangling low in her eye; while Hary sat with his head hung low. His face was pale and green. Fred noted that he looked like he was going to be sick.

Harry stood up when he saw the twins come in. He tried to put a smile on his face, but he looked so drained. Emotionally and physically. He appeared thinner, his cheekbones were sunken, and his glasses fell off the bridge of his nose. Holding on for dear life, just like every piece inside Harry.

Fred walked towards Harry and embraced him in a hug, while George sat back; observing Hermione. "How are you mate? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I'm fine. How's Molly?" he ushed all three to the table that they were seated at.

"She's as best as she could ever be." Fred paused for only a second. "So tell me what's so bloody important.

"Were impatient." George chimed in at the same time as Fred.

Harry started the back of his neck and leaned his head back to where it was laying against the table he was propped upon. "It's a load of information. And-" he stopped and rubbed his eye with his hands.

"Well go on hurry up!" Ron slapped his arm.

"Ow." Harry glared at Ron rubbing his arm before continuing. "It maybe utterly mental, and we could risk explosion but I say it's 100% worth it."

"It is completely mental," Hermione whined.

Geroge laughed. "And yet here you are Granger."

She rolled her eyes at him and in response he winked; leaving her ears pink. Flustered she put her nose back in the book she was reading.

Fred was getting anxious and annoyed. "Harry for the love of god please just tell us when you need to tell us."

Harry put his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay," he protested. "So clearly as we all know, Dumbledore left. Our education is as cruddy. We aren't learning a bloody thing."

Hermione scoffed. "You're telling me." She whispered under her breath. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm knackered." Harry started rubbing his hands through his truffle-colored hair. "No one believes me. No one believes that Vold- you know who killed Cedric-" his voice cracked. Fred saw his ears turn pink and the corners of his eye fill with water but he quickly wiped it away. Ron leaned into his friend.

"It's okay mate." Ron rubbed his palm against the center of his back.

Harry sat in silence for a minute before gaining the courage to speak again. "I'm tired. I'm tired of no one caring. There is going to be a war. He's back. My scar feels like someone is dragging an icepick that's on fire through it all day. And I have these dreams. the dreams are so vivid, and so.. so terrifying. It makes me sick."

Fred's heart wrenched for Harry.

"Moral of the story, I'm creating a group. Or.. or a club or something of that sort."

Geroge was dumbfounded. "A club for what?"

Harry sighed. "a club where we can practice magic, and learn to fight."

Georges's eyes got wide, while Fred's jaw dropped. "blimey Harry have you gon mental?" Fred asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umbitch will lose her kittens shit if she caught us AND we will risk explosion," Hermione spoke from her book.

George snickered. "Look whos got a foul mouth huh Granger?" Hermione's ears turned pink at his remark.

"I think it's all the better reason to do it." Ron rose from his seat. "Who cares if we get expelled, I'd rather get expelled than getting Avadaed by Mr. No Nose."

The whole group fell into a fit of laughter. It echoed through the chilly classroom, they laughed until they were bent over with their hands clutched over their stomachs. "You know," Fred sat up from the ground where we were previously dropped over on. "I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Of course." Geroge piped in. " I have in mind a few people that would for sure come."

"Problem is," Fred filled in. "Where?"

Alexis's Pov

Alexis's hands were growing tired, pink indent started forming on her left ring finger from the quill. She pulled out her pocket watch to realize that she had missed dinner, not that she was hungry anyway. She glanced around and noticed that the library was fairly empty. She thought it was foolish to spend half her day waiting around for a boy.

He said he would be right back.

Alexis tried to push the thought away, she knew better than to get upset about something like that. She knew better to not depend on anyone but herself. She couldn't help but feel the curiosity rise in her head on where he had been. No matter how hard she tried to not seem interested, to not show her vulnerability; she failed. Misberraly.

In her eyes, he was the sun. He was bright and beautiful and left everyone in smiles. But when he left, a little part of her missed the company. The constant teasing. She revolved around him, even when she tried to not let the things he did affect her mood.

She sighed, taking her hands and swiftly undoing the clip that held her frail hair together. She was to lazy to dry it this morning, so the hair fell in a small dent around her cheekbones. She gatherd her few items and stalked off to the Ravenclaw common room.

When she finally arrived in her room, just before she put her hand on the doorknob to twist it, she heard a faint giggle. She hung her head and sighed. Alexis didn't mind having Cho as a friend at all, it was comforting. But sometimes Alexis wished she dormed by herself. She often found herself growing overstimulated, by the noises of people talking and the number of people surrounded by her. A lot of the time she felt like they were all staring at her, critiquing every little thing she did. She rolled her eyes, then slowly twisted the nob to see Cho and Hermione hunched over a trunk giggling.

Both sets of eyes meditate darted onto Alexis. "Hey!" They both yelled, just a bit too loud. Alexis felt a small pound in her right temple.

She swiftly shifted to her bed placing her things down before giving a half awkward smile. "What are you guys doing." Her voice was soft.

"Picking out a costume." Cho's voice was high-pitched, clearly laced with excitement.

Alexis laid on her bed and rested her head in her hand. "Costume for what?" She sighed a little.

Cho eyed Alexis and gawked. Cho turning her eyes to Hermione who looked just as surprised; that Alexis had no idea what they were talking about.

Alexis threw her hands up. "Don't give me that look. I have been studying I don't pay attention to the activities that happen around here."

Hermione smirked, eyeing Alexis. "Yeah. Studying Fred." Cho burst into a fit of laughter, while Alexis turned to to beat red. She tried to hide her emotions by rolling her head back into her pillow but that made the other girls laugh more.

"She does have a point,, Lex." Cho giggled throwing a black jumper behind her which hit Alexis in the head.

Alexis yelped and threw it back at her. "Will,, you just tell me what you're trying to find a costume for?"

"The Halloween party." The two girls said in unison.

"The what now?" Alexis already didn't like where this was going. She rubbed her eyes till she saw stars trying to make the overwhelming thoughts that swarm into her mind go away.

Hermione dropped the skirt that was in her hand and rolled her eyes. "There is a Halloween party tomorrow night. We are trying to improvise and find costumes to wear."

Alexis glanced at the calender and noticed that it was already October 30th. Time had flown. "I didn't pick you as a partier from the things I've been told,, Hermione." Alexis rolled onto her stomach nearly hanging off the bed letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"Yeah well,, a lot of people don't know me that well."

"OH MY GOD." Cho practically screamed.

Alexis jolted nearly falling off the bed. "Blimey Cho,, what the hell is wrong?"

Cho twisted her whole body and propped her face right in from of Alexis's. "You should come with us!"

Almost instantly Alexis responded easily. "No."

"Oh come on," she whined. "it will be so fun." Hermione joined in pleading on her knees.

Alexis slid fully onto the floor. "I don't do parties."

"Pish-posh" Hermione yelled.

"Pleaseeeee." Cho got on both knees and sat looking at Alexis with puppy dog eyes. If you don't have fun I will never ask you to come with me again. It will be fun because you actually have people to go with."

Alexis sighed. How did she always get herself into this position? When she really pondered it she really never celebrated Halloween. She never got the point of it. She rubbed her temple before she mumbled "Fine."

Both girls whipped their heads around. "What?"

"Don't give yourself whiplash. Christ. I said I would but only for a little bit and I'm not wearing a ridiculous costume."

...

Cho and Hermione had convinced Alexis to dress up.

Alexis stood before the squealing girls. "This is so childish she sighed I hate this I'm so uncomfortable."

"Oh hush," Hermione said as she applied a clear gloss to Alexis's lips.

"I think you look darling," Cho added and she placed a small silver hoop into her ear.

Cho had dressed up as a cat. She wore long black leggings, with knee-high boots and some silly cat ears that look like a first-year had made them with a broken wand. It was quiet amusing watching Hermione applied like whispers on Chosface, and Cho would not stop moving because it 'tickled.'

Hermione dressed up as a witch.

"Not very clever." Alexis laughed.

"I dressed up how muggles perceive witches." She stood there with a pointy hat, hand on her hip.

"Okay,, you can look now," Cho said as she applied the last bit of blush on Alexis face.

Alexis walked to the long-standing mirror by the door, and her face fell. Alexis was wearing a tight pink mini skirt that rode up just above her knees. She was slim so it hugged her curves like glue. Cho had given her a flowy pink long sleeve shirt

To much pink.

Her hair was curled at the tips, and her face was blushed with a light amount of makeup. Blush traced the top of her cheekbones and a faint gold glitter fell at the arch of her eyebrows. For the first time in a long time,, Alexis felt... Beautiful. It is hard for her to even imagine those words about herself. She hated looking in the mirror. She hated the way her eyebags from sleepless nights sat below her eyes, or how her cheekbones sunk in from not being able to eat. But this time, she did look. And she didn't hate herself for it.

As she studied herself more in the mirror, Hermione placed a small pair of sparkly wings on Alexis's back.

"There. Done."

"What am I supposed to be again?" Alexis asked only diverting her eyes from the mirror for a mere second.

"A fairy," Hermione said.

"And and a damn good looking one," Cho squealed stunning her way over to the mirror.

Alexis finally turned away from the mirror. "Thank you."

"Fred will sure like this. Cho said in a sing-song voice nudging Alexis with a smirk.

Hermione giggled as Alexis felt her face grow hot. She began feeling the nervousness fill her head, she picked at the bottom of her skirt feeling too exposed and chilly.

"I don't know." She mumbled under her breath.

"Nope. No. No." Cho snapped. "You're not doing this. You look good and you are going to have fun. Now let us go before you change your bloody mind."

Hermione tugged at Alexis's wrist sharply and pulled her out of the dorm room; Alexis looked back at her bed wishing she could just crawl into it and sleep.

...

After about a five minute walk they found themselves face to face with the room of requirement, slowly the doors beneath the walls began to appear and Alexis's feet vibrated under the feeling of the base of the music.

"Come on," Cho shouted but Alexis couldn't hear her the music was too loud.

As Alexis walked in she felt Hermione's grip lose on her wrist. She rubbed her wrist and took a look around the room. The entire floor was covered in glitter and what appeared to be trash littering the ground. Other students filled the room dressed in their costumes dancing apon each other and drinking out of floating cups. Orange and black streames hung apon the banister that stood in front of them.

Alexis stepped forward and hauled when a floating lantern passed in front of her face. It was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think, and before she was just about to turn around and bolt Cho yanked her arm to a table filled with snacks and drinks.

"You thirsty?" She yelled.

"What?"

"What?"

Oh my fucking god

"I can't hear you." Alexis tried yelling but it was clear that Cho was dumbfounded.

Cho picked up a cup and poured herself and Alexis a drink that smelled like polish and looked bubbling.

She handed Alexis the cup and mouthed the word Drink. Alexis eyed the cup in suspension, she leaned her face into the cup and sniffed, hesitating she took a gulp. The sensation burned her throat.

She loved it.

She drank the rest in the cup and poured more. After 2 and a half cups, her head started to pound and feel dizzy. She felt her thoughts being halted and like all her worries were thrown out the window. She felt relieved and relaxed. She glanced out of her daze and realized that Cho was gone.

The panic in her body started to rise but the alcohol in her system did not help the situation either. She looked around the room but her vision was blurry and other girls kept bumping into her. She found a nearby small table and she set her to drink down making a mental note to go and grab it later.

She walked away from the table and to the left side of the room and she spotted her talking with Harry. She kept on touching his arm and it seemed to look like she was tipsy from the way she was trying to keep herself standing. She sighed and started to walk over to her but she felt someone bump her shoulder and she almost tripped.

A hand grasped her by the stomach, holding her from falling to the ground. Alexis could recognize that hand anywhere.

Fred.

Shit

His hand slowly pulled her up squeezing her side. As she stood u her vision got dizzy and she felt like she was going to fall again but his hand was still holding her tight. When she stood up she tilted her head to make eye contact. His eyes were fiery and a bead of sweat traced at his hairline. His grin was mischievous and he made sure to never take her hand off of her waiste.

"You okay there Lex?" His grin never faded and the sound of his raspy voice shocked her.

She nodded.

His hand dipped lower on her wasite resting on her hip bone. His eyes danced across her body, landing a little too long on her exposed thighs. He sighed, "Merlin Alexis you look stunning. "

She froze, heat crawled up her neck. "Thank you." she tried to speak but her voice cracked. She doubted he could hear it due to how loud the music was.

His raised his voice raised just a little louder. "I thought you didn't do parties."

She felt her urge to speak hault in her throat. She crammed her brain for the right words, but it pounded. "I usally dont but this one seemed fun."

He studied her face more, before slighlty pulling her closer. "I see."

Alexis tried to pull away but his grib moved up to her stomach again.

"Are you okay love? You look frantic."

alexis snapped her head back to reality. Tucking a loose strand behind her ears she plasted a fake smile on her face. "yes i was just trying to find Cho."

Fred looked around the room and spooted her in almost a second, Her pulled her near his body and pointed. "Shes right there, but she seemes a bit preocuppied at the moment."

Frankly Alexis didnt pay attention to a thing he said. When he pulled her in, her head landed right on his bicept and an empowering smell of cocnut took over her sneses. It reminded her of home. Her eyes avdervted to his. "Oh okay."

She turned to go back to where her drink was but he snapped her back.

"And where do you think youre going?" his voice was low vibrating agsint her.

"I uh-left my drink somewhere-" she was turning around in all directions trting to pinpoint in her memeory where she had left her drink.

He eyed her. "You left your drink alone?" The tone of his voice filled with shock and annoyance.

She tried not to wither away. "Yes." It barely came out, her voice was mere and quiet.

Fred rubbed his temple before softly laughing to himself. "you poor thing. Come on lets get you a new drink." He hugged her close pulling her through the crowd of people dancing. A few guys nearly elbowed her in the face but he yelled move before they could.

When they reached the table instead of grabbing another cup to fill with the pink drink he reached below the table and grabbed a waterbottle pushing it towards her.

"Drink." His voice was demanding.

She rolled her eyes, "This isnt the drink I want." She nearly slured at the words.

"I can tell youve had to much. Balance it out." he leaned in next to her ear and whisperd.

She started at him debating weather or not to give in.

"Just drink the damn water alexis." Fred sighed.

She giggled as she started to feel more fuzzy in her head. "No."

Something dangerous flashed across his eyes. "Fine." He reached down and pulled the water out of her hands and screwed the top of it off. He softly grabbed her jaw in his hands his thumb restings just by her ear stroking it softly, and tilted her head back.

When she fianlly opened her eyes, his pierced into her soul .

"Open."

She hesited for only a second before she sloely opened her mouth, and he poured a small amout down her throat. She closed it keeping her head tilted back before Fred said, "lets dance."

"What?" she shouted but he dragged her into the middle of the floor. as he did the bass virbated through her whole body.

He grabbed her arm and spinned her into him. She giggled as he released the turn back. His hands grabbed her hips turing her back towards him. Her back was rested againts his chest as the flow of the music flowed through her. She swayed her hips at the beat of the sound, while his hands guided hers.

Slowly his hands tranced their way down to the middle of her things and he leaned his head in toward her neck. She tilted it, inviting him in. His breath brushed agasint the back of her neck sneding a chill down her spine.

The two synced togther to the rythem of the music, she let the music take control of her body. Before finding hersle lost to the words of the song he whsiped into her ear.

"You're the most grogerous person I've ever laid my eyes on alexis."

She felt a blush tingle across her cheecks before slowly turning her head towards him giving him a flashy smile. He winked at her before he leaned into her and placed his soft lips on the bottom of her neck placing slow soft kisses all the way up.

Alexis felt her breath hitch in her throat as his soft lips found the pule point right below her jaw and his teeth slwoly grazed the bottom of it.

She titled her head back, siltenlty begging for more. He smirked agsint her skin before spinning her around to face him. She was so close to him, they were breathing the same air. She studied the freckles againt his cheecks and smiled at how perfelcty placed they were.

He tipped his head in towards her, soflty grazing his nose againt hers, just as she thought he was going to lean in he spoke in a soft tone barely audiable.

"Lets get you back to your dorm."


	7. barefoot

Alexis felt an arm hug her torso squeezing firmly near her bellybutton. She smiled softly to herself and pushed her rear back towards him. 

"Mhhm," He mumbled softly. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. He pressed the center of his lips just below the lobe of her ear. "You smell so good."

Alexis smiled tipping her head back inviting him in for more. She locked eyes with him, arching one eyebrow. She inched closer brushing her nose against his, pressing her lips against his. He tasted sweet, warm. His mouth opened wider pressing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, it was barely audible but he heard it. 

It encouraged him more, he grabbed her hips and pulled them on top of him so that he straddled his waist. 

She giggled softly and leaned in back towards him brushing an auburn strand of hair out of his eyes. He smirked eyeing her, moving his hands to trace the outline of her jaw. One hand slipped from cupping her jaw to softly gripping the sides of her neck and pulling her down. 

She groaned against his lips, opening wider for more. Slinelty pleading, her hips slowly rocked against his pelvis. A groan formed in the bottom of his throat at the amount of pressure against him. His hand slid from her neck down her body to grip the bottom of her arse. 

"Merlin you're perfect." He mumbled against her lips, his tongue pressing aggressively against hers. She opened wider kissing him passionately with need. He put his arm under her waist and flipped her onto her back so he was towering over her. 

"Fred." she gasped. 

"Shhh." He whispered placing a finger on her lips. He placed a soft kiss against her cheek, and her nose, and her forehead. He leaned into her neck slowly tracing his tongue on the outskirts of her ear, her back arched at the warm sensation. His fingers traced around the top of her breasts-

Alexis was woken from her dream when she heard something shuffle to the right of her. She squinted her eyes open slowly but the sun shining through the window burned her eyes. She groaned and shoved her head into the crevice of her elbow. She slowly sat up propping herself up by the palms of her hands. 

Where the hell am I??

Why was I dreaming about him? 

She pulled the blanket off of her legs, and her jaw dropped when she saw the color of the blankets. 

Gryffindor colors. 

Frantically she stood up, still in a daze. But as she did, her temple pounded and she felt her stomach churn. She stumbled back onto the bed and lay down rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands. 

When the pounding in her head came to a slow halt she flipped onto the side of her stomach. Alexis wasn't sure how she didn't take note of the man sitting in a red velvet chair earlier but there he was. Asleep and in all his glory. Alexis felt her body freeze when the realization kicked her in the stomach like a bludger. She was in Fred Weasley's dorm. 

Fred laid in the chair his head tipped back as little strands of red hair felt above his closed eyes. He still wore the clothes from the night before. 

Alexis searched her memories for any recollection of what happened the night before but she couldn't remember a thing. All she remembered was looking for Cho and dancing with Fred. 

Oh fuck. . . Cho

She sat up again fast. Too fast. Her pounding in her head slowly intensified, and she groaned in agony. 

Suddenly she saw Fred's head lift and his eyes slowly flutter open. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and looked out the window. He sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hand. He glanced up at her, taking note of the way her hair looked like a jumbled not. He smiled to himself. 

"Well look who is awake." He said with a slight laugh. His voice was hoarse and deep. 

Alexis stood there awkwardly fidgeting with the tips of her fingers not knowing where to place her hands, or even what to say. She had a million questions for him and didn't even know where to begin. 

"What-" her voice cracked. Clearing her throat she sat down back on his bed resting against his pillows. "What happened?" 

Fred laughed under his breath. "Firewhiskey and you don't make a great combination." He rose from the chair ruffling his hair and began to throw his arms behind his head, bending his back, and stretching. 

Alexis felt like all the oxygen in her body and been slowly deprived of her at that very moment. Her eyes traced every inch of his body, entranced with how muscular he is. As he leaned further back his wrinkled shirt hiked up his stomach displacing a toned tight stomach and a line of hair that followed from his bellybutton to under his trousers. 

Alexis gulped and adverted her eyes to the ground trying to hide the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

He looked down on her from his position and smirked. Then he walked over to the bed and dramatically plopped down next to her resting on his side. Alexis quickly pulled back her legs to her chest resting her head on her knees. 

Glancing around she found the courage to speak. "Do you dorm by yourself?"

"Pfft. I wish. No I dorm with George but I'm sure he went to go sleep with Angelina somewhere and shag." 

"Oh." Her voice was barely audible. 

He sensed that she was tense, seeing as she was picking at her skin and franticly looking around. "You had a lot to drink last night and I couldn't find Cho therefore I couldn't find your dorm. So I brought you here and let you sleep in my bed and I took the chair." 

She nodded slowly. "What time is it?" She brought her wrist up to her chest looking for the time but her watch was missing. The panic in her body rushed up through her body. She stood up fast ignoring her body aching as she trashed his pillows around looking for her watch. 

"Hey. Hey Alexis." He reached over and gripped her arm trying to calm her down. "What's wrong? What are you looking for?" His face wrinkled in concern. 

She sighed running her hands through her nearly greasy hair. "My- My watch. It's missing and I need it. It's my moth-. I just need it. . ."

Fred's face dropped. He stood up and walked over to his mahogany dresser that stood next to the window. He pulled over the first drawer and pulled out her mother's watch. 

Alexis felt relief rush over her body as he handed it to her. He slowly pulled her in resting his chin on her head. "It's okay Lex. I took it off of your wrist last night." His hand slowly stroked her head. "My mother always said it is not good to sleep with things attached to you. It'll always end up lost."

As she stood there in his embrace, with her hands against his chest she tried not to get too comfortable with his warmth. After a few mere seconds, she pushed away and looked around the room for the rest of her things, which to her surprise were all nicely in a pile by his door. 

Once her shoes were on, and her jumper hung off her arm she glanced up at him. There he was towering over her with a cheeky smile. 

"What?" She stood awkwardly looking at him dumbfounded. 

"Hm?" He mumbled. "Nothing." He turned away, the smile still resting on his face. 

She scoffed. 

"Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm? Maybe now I will know where it is at this time." 

"No." she snapped a little too harshly. 

Fred didn't seem fazed one bit by the newly founded attitude of hers. "Someone's cranky in the morning." A small laugh fell from his lips. 

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Well my head is pounding and I'm famished so yes. Forgive me if I'm cranky."

This time he laughed harder and it almost caused him to nearly topple over. 

She sighed and headed to the door. "Well, I must be getting off. Thank you." Just as she reached for the handle George fumbled in. His hair was scattered all over his head, his lips were swollen and a purplish bruise appeared just under his jawline. 

"Fun night?" Alexis asked. Sarcasm is her voice present. 

George eyed her. "I could say the same thing about you." He waved his pointer finger in his face and nodded at his brother. 

Alexis hung her head in embarrassment. There she was, standing half-dressed in Fred Weasley's room. That can't look well to other people.

...

Her stomach grumbled loudly. Seeming like it echoed throughout the corridors. She headed towards her dorm room, planning to head to the great hall once she was done freshening up. 

One long steamy shower later, with her towel wrapped around her head, she strutted into her dorm only to find Cho there waiting with the biggest smirk she had ever seen. 

"Well you're a cheerful lot this morning," Alexis said as she walked over to the vanity in her room and started to run her fingers through her tangled hair leaving water droplets on the floor.

Cho's jaw nearly fell from her face. 

"Well let us see." Cho titled her head bringing her finger up to her chin making a face like she was trying to ponder something. "My best friend was not in her bed last night after she has too much to drink and you want to come in here all nonchalant acting as nothing happened. Where were you? Or may I ask, who were you with?" Cho grinned from ear to ear. 

Alexis dreaded this. She knew that if she told Cho that she had spent the night in Fred's dorm, she would assume things. Everyone would. Even she would if someone told her that. It is just how it is. But, now that Alexis found herself in this situation she didn't know what to do. 

She bit her tongue only for a mere second, contemplating if she should. "Don't worry. I slept in Fred's dorm last night." She saw Cho's eyes widened through her reflection in the mirror. Alexis tuned as fast as she could and held her hands up in defense. 

"Nothing happened. Nothing." Her tone emphasized nothing. 

Cho's squinted at Alexis debating whether or not she should believe her. "Okay, Alexis. Whatever you say." 

Alexis sighed a sigh of relief and took her wand and cast a drying spell on her sopping wet hair. "Can we go get breakfast in starved?" 

"Duh," Cho exclaimed and the two girls headed off to the great hall for breakfast. 

The girls walked together to the Great Hall. Cho spent most of her time telling Alexis every single detail from her and Harry's conversations last night. The great hall was fairly empty, considering a lot of students had a late night, so most of them were still asleep. Cho and Alexis sat joined Luna who was already at the Ravenclaw table eating some pancakes and scrambled eggs. 

"Good Morning," Luna said with a mouthful. 

"Morning Luna," Cho smiled at her. Alexis sat right down and started pouring food onto her plate. She stuffed the food into her mouth not taking a second to stop. 

"Blimey Alexis slows down or your gonna choke," Cho laughed as she reached for Alexis's fork to slow her down but Alexis just shot her a playful glare in her direction. 

"Cho, Dear. How was the ball? Did you have fun?" Luna questioned as she took another bite of her pancake. 

Cho blushed. "Actually yeah I had a great time. Harry is such a wonderful person. He is so nice and such a great listener I think people just don't understand him." She sighed. "It also feels good to have that same warmth in my heart as I did when I was with Cedric." 

Luna beamed. "That's absolutely lovely Cho!" She turned her head to her sister who was still busy with the toast that was on her plate. "And what about you Lex?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head completely unaware of what Luna had just asked. 

Cho piped in for Alexis. "Oh, Alexis had just a wonderful time last night. She spent the night in the one and only Fred Weasleys dorm." She giggled as she nudged Alexis's arm. 

Alexis dropped her fork and gasped. "Cho Chang I told you not to tell anybody." 

"Oops." 

"Luna I swear nothing happened I-" Alexis started but Luna interrupted her. 

"Lex, I know," Luna assured her she was fine. 

Alexis's heart started to thump less loudly in her chest and she went back to chewing her food. The rest of the weekend was uneventful for her. She decided to coop herself up in her room and hiding out was the best solution for her embarrassment of sleeping in Fred's dorm. When she went to meal times she kept her head down and focused on her plate but she couldn't help but feel like a pair of eyes were burning into the back of her head. 

Monday came by faster than expected, and she dreaded it. When she went to her first class of the day she noticed that Fred wasn't there. A little part of Alexis felt relieved, but deep down she was worried as to where he could be it wasn't like him to skip a class. She ran over every single possible reason as to why he wasn't in class, trying to assure herself that maybe he just slept in, or wasn't feeling well. 

When lunchtime rolled around, she scanned the great hall for his fiery hair and she couldn't see it. She frowned and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw that neither Cho nor Luna were there. 

"What the fuck." She whispered under her breath. 

It was never like any of them to not be at lunch. She sat down and chewed furiously; annoyed at the fact that they weren't there and that she had literally no clue in the world where they all could be. 

Cho always told her everything, so Alexis found it suspicious that they were all gone. She turned her body and scanned the room again. She noted that half of the Gryffindor table was also gone except for a couple of first years. 

"Okay what the hell." She slammed her fork down, grabbed her books, and strutted out the great hall and into the corridors to look for them. 

An hour had passed and Alexis had searched every classroom on the first and second stories, and even walked all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Her legs were aching and her heels were blisters. She sighed and decided to go walk down to Hogsmeade to get herself a butterbeer. 

When she reached outside the air was chilly and it ran through her hair, but it felt nice. She slipped off the flats that were on her feet and walked barefoot along the grass to Hogsmeade. The grass was cold and slightly damp against her toes. 

After a short walk, she finally made her way to where she wanted to go, she passed through a series of buildings. But as she passed a window that same fiery hair caught her attention. She snapped her head around and stared longer at the hair. 

Yeah, that is Fred's. 

She stormed furiously over to the door, just above it stood a sign that said Hog's Head. She rolled her eyes and threw the door open. 28 pairs of eyes all snapped to her and she suddenly felt her face grow hot. 

They all stared at her like they feared their lives. The first voice to speak up was her sisters. 

"Oh hello, Lex! What are you doing here?" 

Alexis laughed. Not that it was funny. "What am I doing here? That's funny I could ask you the same thing, Luna. Please do tell me why you are here!" 

Alexis continued to glare at her sister and then she saw Cho's head peek from around Luna. 

"We didn't invite you because we knew you wouldn't come." Cho's voice was quiet through the room.

"Invite me to what?" Alexis snapped. 

Fred walked through the chairs of people and over to Alexis. "Come sit and you'll find out."

She tilted her head and pointed her figure up at him like she was about to give her a piece of her mind but he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at her. "Stop being stubborn and sit."

She rolled her eyes and walked back to sit in an empty seat. 

"Why are you barefoot?" Seamus asked and she walked past him. 

"Shut up Seamus." She shot a glare back at him. 

Fred who was behind her patted his shoulder. "Don't take it, personal mate." 

When she sat down in the seat she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. Geroge leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

"Yeah, why are you barefoot Lovegood." He snickered

She turned her head and glared at him about to shoot back but Harry cleared his throat. "Well um-" He stuttered. "Alexis you didn't miss much actually, a lot of you are just as confused so that's why I am here to explain it." He ran his finger through his hair clearly anxious. Struggling to find the words to say Hermione stepped in. 

"Umbridge has cut off everything useful. Everything that we witches and wizards need to be taught. Especially in a time like this, because lets are frank here guys, a second wizarding war is going to happen. Umbridge refuses to acknowledge that there is a real issue here. She refuses to open her tiny dim whittled braid that Cedrcis's death wasn't an accident. So since she won't teach us, he will." She nodded towards Harry. "He is one of the most talentedned wizards in our year, even if he doesn't want to admit it. We need to fight but can't just stand here and let the Ministry control us so we going to meet up and train. And learn real spells that should be taught in a real defense against the dark arts class."

No one said a thing. 

All she saw was heads nodding in agreement. 

"We already have a place." She heard Ron say. "I think we should all sign something with our names on it so we know who is in the club. And don't go saying anything to anyone because if she finds out we are so ruined." 

One by one student got up and sighed a piece of parchment, hugged Harry, and walked out of the little shack. Alexis had not gotten up from her seat until it was just her and the trio left in the room. For a while, she pondered it. She wondered what would happen if she signed away to be apart of this club, and what would happen if they had all get caught. 

She will still irritated that no one had told her that they were meeting, if they would have just asked they would have known that she hated Umbridge with a burning passion and would do anything to defy the rules that she had given. 

She sighed and rubbed her temple, after a few seconds she stood up and sighed her name on the parchment. Hermione smiled at her when she did. 

"That means a lot Lex." she patted her shoulder. 

Alexis smiled and looked at Harry, he sat in the corner, and worry lines traced his face. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt. She slowly approached him and bent down to his level. 

"Harry." Her voice was soft, almost mother-like. 

His head lifted. 

"It's all going to be okay."

"If I had a galleon every time someone said that I would be richer than Malfoy."

Alexis laughed. "Well if I could tell you one good thing today Harry, it's that Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you." She patted his knee and walked out of the Hogs Head, still barefoot.


	8. when it snows the world goes quiet

The days of November slowly rolled on. The leaves that were once red and gold, crumbled to the ground and littered the grass. The air was colder, leaving the black lake to nearly freeze over within the first week of December. Alexis spent her void of time studying for her OWLs and sneaking off to Hogs Head to arrange a good time to practice their spells in the room of requirement. 

It was a third of December and Alexis was laying in her bed looking out the window watching the droplets start to fall from the clouds when Cho and Hermione burst into the room. 

She flinched in her bed and grabbed her chest. "You scared the goblin out of me." 

"Sorry," The girls said. Cho dropped her book bag on her bed and smiled big. "We found the perfect time to start meeting in the room of requirement."

"Wait really? How did you guys do that?" 

Hermione sat on the bench that was in front of their vanity. "The twins have been spying on Professor Umbitch and they noticed she disappears for like 3 hours every few days and they have no clue where she goes, but they said we could take it to our advantage." 

Alexis snickered. "Umbitch? Really?"

The girls all collectively laughed. 

"That's great though. When do we start?" Alexis asked. 

"Today. 4:30" Cho said as she tucked a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. 

Alexis looked down at her watch and her eyes went wide. "4:30? That's in fifteen minutes!"

Cho sprang up. "Well, I guess we better get going." She grabbed her bag and pulled Alexis by the arm towards the door. 

Alexis sighed and sprang her arm free from Cho's. "This is really starting to get annoying, you are awful at time management." She laughed. Alexis grabbed her wand and put it in the pocket of her robe before the three of them left their dorms and into the corridors. 

The girls went down the left of their common room and made their way to a curvy staircase. Halfway through walking down it, the staircase shifted nearly causing Hermione to fall. Alexis reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from tumbling over the edge. 

Hermione sighed. "5 years and I still haven't gotten used to that."

"I don't think anyone has." Alexis giggled. 

Once the staircase had stopped moving they continued on their way to wherever Cho was leading them. Alexis had no idea where she was, she had never been to this part of the castle before. The halls were nearly empty only a few second years wandered around aimlessly. 

Cho stopped them in front of a wall. 

Alexis rocked herself back and forth on her heels. "Well, this is a lovely wall." 

Cho shushed her while Hermione snickers under her breath. "Just give it a second."

Alexis was about to make another joke when the ground below her started to slowly shake, and the wall that was once before her emerged open. It changed into two doors that slowly spread apart. 

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione whispered. 

When the wall was completely open, the girls slowly walked inside to see a good hand full of students that she recognized from the meeting before were there. Ron and Harry were in the back corner and once Hermione caught their eye she immediately ran over to them and started talking. 

Alexis was astonished. She had never been in the room of requirement before, but she had read all about it. Cho followed behind her and waved at Harry. 

A few minutes passed, and a couple more students filled the room, their laughs echoed off the walls. Eveunallty all students formed into two lines on either side of the rooms. 

Harry stood at the beginning of the lines and began to instruct them on what they were going to do. "Okay, so today we are going to start small. You will each have a partner and try some defense spells. No hurting each other please, it's going to be hard having to explain to Madam Pomfrey how you got hurt." 

Alexis suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline rush through her body.

"So who wants to go first?"

Alexis and five others' hands shot straight up into the air. Harry directed his wand to Alexis and nodded his head at her. She walked up next to him, feeling her ears grow warm as she watched everyone's eyes land on her. 

"So who would you like to practice with, you get the first choice?" Harry asked. 

Alexis's eyes scanned over the crowd before her. She wanted a challenge, someone who was actually going to make her work. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She smirked and pointed to the red-headed boy that stood tall in the back. 

"Fred."

Fred's eyes went wide, George who was next to him nudged him and whispered something in his ear. Fred blushed and walked to the opposite of where Alexis was standing. 

"Okay have at it." Harry almost laughed. "Hey! no hurting each other okay"

Alexis smirked and raise her wand directly in front of her chest, Fred did the same. 

Ready? Fred mouthed

Alexis rolled her eyes, she aimed her wand at his and cast an Expelliarmus at Fred's wand. She missed, and he silently shot a Stupefy causing Alexis to fall back on her bottom a few feet behind her. 

Alexis stood up brushing off her robe and glared at him. She was angry. Angry at him for making her fall on her arse. Angry at him for standing there so smug while it happened. Right, when he was going to cast another spell she moved out of the way and shot a Stupefy at him, this time it made him fall back far. and hard. 

All the other students laughed and clapped their hands around her. Alexis couldn't help but giggle. Alexis skipped over to where he was sitting and threw her hand out to him. 

"Sorry I had to," She said with a big smile on her face. 

She wasn't actually that sorry. 

He grabbed her hand, it was soft and warm in hers. She helped pull him up and when she did, he bent down to her ear and whispered. 

"You'll pay for that Alexis." His voice rumbled against her skin sending goosebumps prickled at her skin. 

Alexis gulped and slowly walked over to where she was standing before the fight. She dared not to look at him but she knew he had a smirk on his face. 

"What was that all about?" Cho asked nudging Alexis in the side. 

Alexis giggled. "Uh, it was nothing." 

For the next hour and a half, each student dueled with a partner. A lot of the pairs just shot meaningless spells at each other back and forth until someone's wand was on the ground. Right when they were going to try something new, Geroge told everyone that Professor Umbridge would be back from wherever it is she went and that it would be best to leave now. 

Alexis grabbed her things and headed towards the door when a familiar hand grabbed her arm, twisting her to face him. 

"Alexis," he grinned. "You did very well today, I didn't know you were that good at dueling."

Alexis scoffed in disbelief. "Underestimating my powers, Fred?"

He laughed and dragged her through the doors of the room of requirement, letting her lead him to her dorm. 

His fingers were still laced around her arm, gently applying pressure to the spot as she walked with him. 

"So, you hungry?" He asked. They stood before two hallways, one leading to the great hall and one leading to the raven claw tower. 

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "No. Not really. Just really tired" 

Fred nodded, "Your dorm?" 

Alexis shook her head agreeing with him. This encounter was odd. She had always declined him when e offered to walk her, but this time it felt okay. She felt normal, she felt like they had done this a billion times. She smiled at him, and let him lead the way to her dorm. His hand slowly loosed its grip and tracked down to her waist; guiding her. Protecting her. 

After a short walk up a few flights of stairs, they stopped right in front of the door to the common room. Alexis thanked him but just as she was about to say the password he stopped her again. 

"You doing anything tomorrow after class?"

Alexis' eyes wandered over his body. His posture was slouched and she noticed he was portraying nervous behavior. "No, I'm not actually."

fred clealred his throat. "Would you like to accompany me on a picnic?"

Alexis's fidgeted with the tips of her robe with her fingers. "Sure."

Within seconds Fred's face lit up. He smiled leaning in and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Great," he whispered. "I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon in the great hall. Is that okay?"

Goosebumps trickled at her skin against his touch. "Yes," she blushed. "That's okay."

Her face fell but when his skin left hers. She missed the feeling of his body against hers. She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't feel that way but she couldn't help it. 

Alexis walked into her empty dorm, not bothering to take her clothes off from the night before, and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow, hoping to dream of him again. 

...

Freds Pov

Fred was restless the whole day, his legs bounced under the table eager for his classes to come to an end. 

Once his last class came to an end, he had to hold himself from running straight to the great hall. he carefully weaved in and out of the students that were in the corridors, accidentally building a few of the smaller ones in the head

The great hall was empty so it was easy to spot Alexis. Her blonde hair caught his eye, she sat at the Ravenclaw table writing on a piece of parchment. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. 

She flinched, but when she saw it was him, a smile grew on her face. 

"Hello Darling." he traced his fingers across her jaw. Her cheeks tinted pink against his touch. 

"Hello, Fred." She picked up her things and stood before him. She wore a skirt that fell right above her knees. it was plaid, printed with the colors of Ravenclaw blue. Her hair was twisted into a bun, whilst stray hairs framed her face. "So a picnic? It's nearly freezing outside."

Fred chuckled, and grabbed her arm, and enveloped it around his. "The great thing about being a wizard Alexis is warming charms." he winked at her. 

Alexis scoffed under her breath and let him lead the way out the great hall, arm in arm. he took her down the south corridors and through an open passageway that led outside. 

Two inches of snow coated the grounds of Hogwarts. The wind blew against his face sending a chill down his spine. He felt Alexis grip harder against his arm, as she probably was cold too. 

He cast a warming charm against them and led her down a small path. Their feet made crunching sounds as they stepped into the snow. Fred took her down the path and through a section that had snow sprinkled trees lined down the sides. Alexis walked in awe of the scenery in front of her. Her head was tipped back, taking it all in while Fred guided her. Once the path of trees had cleared, they stood in front of an open field that was completely covered in snow. 

"Wow. This is spectacular." Alexis breathed out. 

Fred led her to the middle of the field and pulled out a small blanket that was in his book bag. "Yea? Do you like it?"

Once Fred had laid the blanket out on the snow, she carefully sat down crossing her legs and looking out of the field that stretched out for miles in front of her. 

"I love it." She whispered. She tipped her head back and laid all the way down on the blanket. Fred was laying on his side with his elbow propped up, and his head in his hand. "I didn't even know this existed."

"Me either. But someone said it was a great place when it snows so I thought id take you." Fred watched Alexis intently. She was so beautiful laying there. 

"Sometimes I get so cooped up in my dorm and lost in my own world that I forget that the outside world is so beautiful. The world has been such a dark place lately." She almost laughed. "I mean look, Professor Umbridge and the Ministry control us and there is a great chance that You-Know-Who is back again."

Fred sighed. "Yeah, I know." He rested his head flat so that he was lined with Alexis and staring at the sky. Grey clouds started forming again, and slowly small crystalized snowflakes fell from them. 

"Doesn't your father work in the ministry?" Alexis asked. 

Fred ran his fingers through his now snowflake-filled hair. "Yeah. Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

"Isn't that where witches and wizards will make a muggle object do a whole bunch of wonky stuff." She laughed.

Fred laughed under his breath. "Yeah. Basically. There are some weird muggle objects he has come across. He usually brings them home and my mum hates it."

Alexis turned to her right, now facing Fred's sides. She admired the snowflakes that glittered on his eyelashes, and his brown freckles that coated his skin. 

"Muggles are weird but so interesting. They believe in some weird things too"

Fred moved his body to where they were both face to face. Inches away from touching. Breathing the same air. 

"Like what?" He reached his hand over and grabbed a strand of hair that fell right in front of her eyes. He twisted it between his two fingers while she talked. 

"Okay well some, not all, believe in this thing called a God." She started. 

"Oh," Fred laughed. "I've heard my father mention something of this sort but he never had the brains to dive into it."

"I read a book about it a few summers ago. It's this whole religion that there was a being, called God and Jesus."

Fred interrupted her, "Wait there's two?"

Alexis laughed. "Yes, just let me finish Fred."

"Okay, Okay." He sighed, her hair still in between his fingers. 

"So they have this book called a Bible. In this bible, there is a whole bunch of stories, from the creation and all the way to the end. I've only read some of it, but to be completely honest some of the wording was way above me." Both of them laughed. 

"In the beginning, their so-called God created the world. He created us, he created nargles, the birds, and the bees. All of them. He also created the first two humans to walk the earth. Their names were Adam, and, what was it again?" She asked herself. "Oh! That's it. It was Eve. Adam and Eve."

Alexis rambled for the next ten minutes to explain every theory in this so-called Bible. Fred didn't understand any of it, nor did he want to but he loved listening to her voice. She was adorable when she talked about something she found so passionate. 

He dropped the strand of hair that was tangled in between his fingers and scored closer to her. Their noses were only centimeters away from touching. Alexis's breath hitched in her throat. 

"Do you believe in this God?" Fred whispered. 

Alexis's eyes fluttered close. She flipped onto her backside staring at the sky. The snow had stopped falling from the grey clouds. 

"I'm not sure." She said. "Muggles who believe in God says he loves everyone and wants to protect us, but after everything, I've been through." She stooped and laughed at herself. "Not even just myself, everyone else. If he cared for us so much, why would he let all these bad things happen to good people?"

Fred sighed and proper his head onto his palm. "I couldn't tell you Alexis, but I'm sure everything will get better."

Alexis couldn't help but feel herself start to choke up. She rolled her eyes at him."Everyone says that. Everyone says 'oh it will get better, just give it time' but it never does."

Fred felt a heavyweight of guilt drop on him. He didn't know what to say, he was never good with other people's feelings. Growing up he never had many problems. He loved his life, he always felt like he lived a good one. So hearing that Alexis was struggling, and had been struggling, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Lex." He watched her lower lip quiver as she started into the sky. 

A single tear fell on her cheek. "Fred?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes?" He responded, his red hair blew slightly in the wind. 

Alexis sniffled. "It's taken me a while to admit this because I didn't want to. But when I'm with you, all my problems dissipate into the air. When I'm with you it's like the turbulent sea calms, and the sunlight peaks through the suffocating clouds, and in the brief tranquility I allow myself to hope."

Fred took his thumb and whipped the tear that laid on her face. "Hope what darling?"

Alexis turned her head to face him, she was so close to him she could feel his breathing against her face. "Hope. . . Hope that it won't always be like this. Chaotic."

Fred smiled softly, the thumb that once rested against her cheek, slowly brushed to behind her ear. He cupped her jaw with his other hand and held her close. 

"It won't always be like this." He stared deeply into her eyes, and slowly leaned closer to her lips. Her eyes went wide, but she leaned into him. Inviting him. His lips slowly met hers. They were soft against his. She tasted of snickerdoodle cookies. He opened his mouth open wider, slowly placing his tongue against hers. Alexis's hands moved from the blanket to tracing all over his body, lost in his touch. Fred's hands slowly dug their way into her scalp, and she had to bite back a small groan that grew in the back of her throat. 

Fred pulled back and looked into her eyes smiling. "Lex," He started. The snow started to fall again. "You're so pretty it hurts."

Alexis blushed and giggled blurring her head in his biceps. The two laid there, limbs tangled, and watched the snowfall from the clouds up above.


End file.
